This invention relates generally to a current source and, more particularly, to a current source with a silicon control rectifier that provides a constant output current.
Constant current sources are required in numerous electronic applications. Such sources generally entail a regulated power supply which acts to keep its output current constant in spite of changes in load, line or temperature. Although various types of constant current sources have been developed, a need continues to exist for improved constant current sources that are reliable, energy efficient and of relatively low cost.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a highly efficient, relatively low cost current source that reliably maintains a constant output current.